


Innocent Plea

by odysseusstwink



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Law, Bisexual Eggsy Unwin, Dean Baker is a fucking asshole :), Eggsy is innocent, Eventual Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Eventual Smut, Gary "Eggsy" Unwin has been accused of assault, Gay Harry, Gentleman Harry Hart, Harry Hart is a lawyer, I guess? It's kinda law but i'm not sure how to actually tag it lmao, M/M, Michelle is a wonderful mother, Mutual Pining, Poor Eggsy Unwin, idk yet, maybe not, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseusstwink/pseuds/odysseusstwink
Summary: The room was large and cold, much like the man sat in-front of Eggsy at that moment. It smelt like coffee and leather bound books with hints of whiskey, a scent that would become hated and then loved for Eggsy."You do understand you're being accused of assault, right, Gary?""Of fuckin' course! I'm terrified, mate, I ain't done it!" Eggsy answered, throwing his arms up dramatically.Harry nodded, and raked his eyes over the boy in his golden jacket, plain shirt and ripped jeans.This is going to be a fucking shit showhe thought, rubbing his face roughly.(Chapters will be tagged as TWP [Trigger Warning Possible - Violence, Excessive Swearing, NSFW Themes] or NTW [No Trigger Warning - Chapters may still contain Swearing or Mild Violence])9/07/2019 - on short hiatus due to personal issues. will be returning soon!! xx





	1. Coffee and Leather Bound Books

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Rating - NTW but a lot of swearing 
> 
> Chapter 1 - Coffee and Leather Bound Books

The room was large and cold, much like the man sat in-front of Eggsy at that moment. It smelt like coffee and leather bound books with hints of whiskey, a scent that would become hated and then loved for Eggsy. The walls were painted with books ranging from classical literature, such is Homer's 'The Odyssey' and various religious books from multiple denominations, to enormous volumes that defined and explained the most absurd, most specific, most unrealistic parts of the Law that would definitely never effect Harry's work.

Harry, the man sat in front of Eggsy, looking at him with cold, concerned eyes, was the man who'd be representing him in the Supreme Court. Normally, the accusation would usually be kept for the Magistrates Court, but Eggsy's past convictions meant he was defined as a 'dangerous person' and he would be tried in the Supreme Court. Regardless, Harry would be representing him. 

Harry was a tall man, early 50's, with slightly grey hair and a cold exterior: his lips were often pressed in a thin line of distaste and his professional clothing made him stand out amazingly from the crowd of under-privileged clients he was representing, the ones losing their homes or children or dignity. Being a public defendant made his life difficult, to say the least. The stress had aged him: the weight of people's lives rested on his shoulders and it showed in his tired face and lacklustre responses to Eggsy's constant questioning. 

The aesthetic of the man was obvious, however. He was handsome, with good posture and a clearness to his voice. He spoke with confidence when he needed to, and spoke with passion in the courtroom. Dusty browns and gentle greys completed his colour palette, the expensive jackets he wore always a shade of either. Thick, trendy glasses completed his look with well-kept hair that had a slight curl in its edges. He was a man of patience and intelligence, that much was certain. 

"Look bruv, I ain't fuckin' hit him first! He was gonna fuckin' hit mum and I ain't gonna fuckin' let 'im! It was a fuckin' slap across the face, he acted like I bloody shanked 'im or somthin'." Eggsy yelled, hands tense on the edge of the desk and standing from his seat. 

"Gary, I understand that and I believe you, but the Judge and Jury won't unless we get witnesses and have some proof of all this. I have no doubts that Mr. Baker is a horrible man, but unless we can prove he was posing an immediate threat to your mother, step-sister or yourself, you'll be charged with assault. And even if you don't get much jail time it'll make future job applications tainted with a serious charge like that. Please, sit down and work with me here." Harry replied, voice soft and comforting. 

Eggsy huffed but fell back into his chair. His knee was jumping quickly and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth. 

"Okay, thank you. Now, we should get to know each other. Your court appearance is this time next year, so-"

"Fuckin' next year?! Why aren't I bein' seen earlier?"

Harry sighed, rubbing his face.

"Because, Gary, that's law. The law system is royally and truly, as you'd say, fucked. Lawyers, Magistrates and Solicitors are under more stress than you'd ever know, and court appearances either happen in a year when you're bored of the whole situation but have enough evidence to be done in under three hours, or happens the next week where we have no idea what's going on and risk a false conviction. Quite frankly, we got the long end of the shit-stick. I've only been in the Supreme Court a couple of times, but I do know that defending something like assault against someone with a long criminal history isn't easy, no matter what court you're in. 

"So, anyway, we have about 11 months to contact the police, get interview recordings, get witnesses who'll appear in court and get a good record of what happened to defend you. In that time, however, I will be representing other people in the Magistrates Court, but my attention will be given to you as much as I can. I'll work on your case as I do other ones, and I'll need you to be in as much as possible."

Eggsy grumbled but nodded.

"Right, ta for that. I reckon you need some info 'n shit 'bout what happened?"

"Eventually, yes, I will need a full explanation of what happened in as much detail as you can give me. However, that day is not today. Right now, I just want to set up a meeting system. What days can you come here?"

Eggsy sighed, chewing on his lip.

"I'll be honest with you, mate, I ain't got the money for the bus every day to get here. Maybe, like, once a fortnight?"

Harry mumbled deeply, shaking his head slightly. 

"Right, that won't do at all. We've a lot to get through in not so much time. However, I'm used to getting cases the night before the court appearance, so let's count this a win, shall we? We'll need to meet twice or thrice a week for a bit, but I can't imagine you can make that. Can a friend or parent give you a lift?"

Eggsy suddenly looked at him with a fear in his eyes that Harry was used to seeing in convicted clients. He groaned loudly and gripped his hair. 

"Is everything alright, Gary?"

"Where am I gonna fuckin' sleep?! Oh shit, what about mum, and Daisy? Oh fuck, oh fucking shit, what am I gonna fuckin' do?! If I go back, Dean'll fuckin' slaughter me but if I don't, he might hurt mum or Daisy! Oh fuck, what am I gonna fuckin' do?" Eggsy yelled, burying his head in his hands, shaking his head desperately. Tears built up in his wide eyes, a horrible nausea bubbling in his gut. 

Harry was taken back, shocked at the sudden, emotional out pour from the formally closed-in boy. His crying was muffled, but not silent. The odd sniff or whimper let through his hands in the most pitiful way. It reminded him awfully of a beaten, bruised puppy lying at the side of a road, left by its owners. 

"I- I'm very sorry, Gary. I didn't realise how badly this would effect you. Do you truly have nowhere to go? No friends, family? No local shelters?" 

Eggsy shook his head slowly, wiping his eyes and looking up to the older man. His green eyes were filled with tears rolling down his face, fear painted on his features like a Van Gogh painting. 

After a long pause, Harry spoke up with a hesitant yet quieter voice:

"Right. Gary, I'm going to offer something. You can say no and I will not press it any further, I swear, but I am being completely serious. Would it be easier for you to, if you're comfortable with it, stay with me until you can find a place with someone? You'd have your own room and bathroom, obviously, and it'd only be until you can find another place but I can't just let you go to a dangerous household, and the council probably won't accept that you had no choice but to leave home so you won't be given priority for homeless sheltering. Do you think we should try it, just to get you here when we can get you here and give you a safe place for sleeping and sorting your life out in this mess?"

Harry looked at Eggsy with honest and kind eyes. The young man was staring at the floor, hands running through his hair. 

"I, I dunno, man. What would your wife say?"

"No wife, don't worry. Not my scene." Harry chuckled in reply. Eggsy nodded to that, but didn't comment further. 

"Can I, like, go 'ome to see if Dean's there and check on mum n' Daisy?" he asked, sniffing and rubbing his eyes.

"Absolutely, you don't have to ask permission for it, Gary. I'll give you my number and, if you need to, call me whenever you want. I'll answer, I promise. Please, just don't try to be the hero and confront Mr. Baker. Keep your distance. Would you like a lift to your home?"

Eggsy nodded, and got his phone out for Harry's number. 

It was a solemn ride to Eggsy's home, filled with stress and fear and anxiety. Eggsy directed Harry to his small flat, and when they arrived he thanked Harry. 

"You're very welcome, Gary, and if you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call me. And," he placed a warm hand over Eggsy's, "please, stay safe. You're a young man, Gary, a young man who doesn't need this to taint his life. Make sure your mother and sister are safe, please. If you need a lift tomorrow to my office, please text me whenever."

Eggsy smiled at him, and nodded, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He slowly stepped out of the car, hesitant to leave the safety and comfort of Harry's car, Harry's touch, but he knew his mum and Daisy would need something else than Dean right then. He had to grow up, be the bigger man, like his dad would want. He closed Harry's car door and took a slow step forward. His key rubbed the inside of his palm like a bad omen, a promise of disaster. As he heard Harry slowly drive away, he placed the key in the door and turned it, holding his breath.


	2. Ghost Of My Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eggsy, baby, you need to go. Now." Michelle warned, desperately pushing Eggsy out of the door.  
> "Mum, please, I need to see you! Is Daisy okay?"  
> "Daisy is absolutely fine, darling, she's with my mum, now please! G-"  
>  _"And what the fuck do you think you're doing here?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa enjoy :)
> 
> Chapter 2 - Ghost Of My Past 
> 
> TWP - Violence and Swearing with One Use of a Homophobic Slur

_Eggsy smiled at him, and nodded, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He slowly stepped out of the car, hesitant to leave the safety and comfort of Harry's car, Harry's touch, but he knew his mum and Daisy would need something else than Dean right then. He had to grow up, be the bigger man, like his dad would want. He closed Harry's car door and took a slow step forward. His key rubbed the inside of his palm like a bad omen, a promise of disaster. As he heard Harry slowly drive away, he placed the key in the door and turned it, holding his breath._

The door clicked open, creaking quietly. Eggsy placed his foot inside the frame, trying desperately to silently shut it after him. He winced at the loud click that resonated from the door frame as it met the door.

"Dean?" Michelle asked quietly, her voice angry but weak. Her tiredness, her fear, her fury at the man trying to get her son locked up for God knows how long. 

"Uh, not quite, mum."

Eggsy heard Michelle clamber out of her seat and race to the front door, embracing her son where he stood. Eggsy desperately hugged back, gripping her shirt. 

"Baby! Oh, Eggsy, honey, where have you been?!"

Eggsy chuckled, rubbing his neck and chuckling quietly, sadly. 

"With the bloke who's gonna keep me outta jail, ma. 'E's proper nice, promise, 'nd smart. If anyone's gonna keep me free, it's 'im. Where's Daisy? Is she alright?"

Michelle nodded, fixing Eggsy's collar. She ran her fingers along the fabric of the jacket, toying with it between her fingertips like one would an antique or precious fabric from millions of years ago. She fussed over his shirt, trying to burn the feeling of Eggsy into her mind; the curves of his face, the smell of his shampoo, the materials he was wearing. 

"Darling, you can't stay here. Go to Jack's, his mother will help you with a hotel. I'm sorry, you can't be here, Dean won't allow it. Do you need to get your stuff?"

"Mum, I don't want to go! Please let me talk to Dean, like men, and maybe he'll drop the charges! At least let me stay until he arrives, and if he wants me gone I'll leave." Eggsy begged, eyes wide and desperate. Michelle couldn't deny those eyes, so she nodded slowly, biting her lip. 

Guiding her son to the sitting room, Michelle sat down next to him on the lopsided sofa pushed against the half-painted wall. 

"Okay, Eggsy, let's say Dean says for you to leave; where are you going? I have some money for a hotel but it won't get you more than a night or two?"

"Ah, right, uh, there's no need for that. If I can't stay, 'Arry's gonna let me stay with him. Just until I can get a proper job and get a place of my own."

Michelle looked at him quizzically. 

"Harry Lockfield? I didn't think he'd let you stay with him, his dad definitely wouldn't?"

Eggsy chuckled, blushing slightly and rubbing his neck. 

"Ah, you don't know 'im. Harry Hart, my lawyer-type-fella. 'E's keepin' me outta jail and says that if I ain't got nowhere to go 'e'll give me a bed for as long as I need. Proper gentleman like."

Michelle raised an eyebrow, smirking at her son. She rubbed her elbow against his, wolf-whistling. 

"Ooh, sounds like a proper man, dun 'e? Is he hot?"

"Fuckin' hell, ma, he's like 50!"

Michelle shrugged, rolling her eyes dramatically. 

"Oh, whatever, he sounds proper nice. Is he hot, though? In context to the average middle-ager, that is."

Eggsy shrugged, playing with his hands and trying to hide his slightly blushed face. 

"Well, 'e sounds nice. But be safe, if you end up staying with 'im. Anyways, Daisy is already missing you real bad. Kept asking for you when you were taken away by the cops, babe, really worried. She ain't stupid."

Eggsy laughed sadly, nodding slowly. He moved closer to his mother, lying his head on her shoulder. 

"I love 'er so much. She needs more than this, you both do, 'nd I tell you what: I'm gonna get you more. After all this, after 'Arry n' I get outta court, I'm gonna go back to school. I got passes in enough of my GCSE's, I'll knuckle down n' I'll get a proper good job. Maybe I'll be a cop, I know what they do enough. Make good enough money, they do, and I'll change our lives. You n' Daisy can come live with me, promise. We'll 'ave a little house, n' a garden for Daisy. I'll take 'er to ballet or paintin' or footy or rugby or whatever the fuck she wants to do. I'll give you a new life, ma, I swear."

Michelle smiled at her son, love in her eyes. She brought Eggsy close, hugging him tightly. She ran a shaky hand through his hair, humming to herself. 

_Oh, baby, if your pa could see you now. 'E'd be so bloody proud of our boy, our man._

They were sat in silence, just basking in the joy of being together after so long of nothing like this. It was comfortable, like how it was when his father was around. The silence was sweet, like the posh little cheesecakes mum used to pick up when it was a special occasion, like Eggsy's birthday. It was one of the little moments of Eggsy's childhood that truly shined through when he thought about the good things, when he and his mother and father were happy and together and they were poor but very bloody happy. It was the same feeling that spiked up when he first saw Daisy, when she first smiled at him, when she said her first word (it was "Eggy"), when she walked her first step. It was the feeling everytime he tucked Daisy in and she told him she loved him. It was that nectar sweet feeling that broke through his dim life with Dean and his Goons. 

It was the door opening again that woke the two from their daze. It was the heavy feet dragging against the carpet hallway to the kitchen. 

"Eggsy, baby, you need to go, now!" Michelle whispered desperately. Eggsy shook his head and stood up, straightening his jacket and catching his lip between his teeth. He kicked his ankle nervously, and turned to his mother. 

"I'll sort this out, ma, I promise. I'll keep you sa-"

"Now what in the fuck are you doing here?" 

Twisting around on the balls of his feet, Eggsy tried to keep a neutral face when looking at Dean. He was drunk, Eggsy could tell that much, and very angry. 

"Uh, Dean, I wanted t-"

"I told y' not to fuckin' bother comin' back 'ere again, didn't I? Then why the fuck are y' back," Dean turned to Michelle, "and why the fuck didn't y' kick 'im out when 'e got 'ere?"

Michelle looked down, fiddling with her hands. 

"He's my son, Dean, as much as Daisy is my daughter, and I want him to stay with us through all this rubbish. Please, just let him stay here."

Dean scoffed and walked over to Eggsy until they were chest to chest.

"Y'r a fuckin' pathetic little boy, 'rn't you, brat? Always in s'meone's business, always overhearin' things you ain't meant to. Then you try n' sneak back into m' house, well you can fuck off." he slurred into Eggsy's face. Eggsy winced at the smell of alcohol and stale breath. 

"Dean, just-"

Dean grabbed him by the hair, twisting his head and pulling him down. Michelle launched from her seat, grabbing Dean's arms and yelling for him to just 'let him go, for Christ's sake!'. 

"Always defendin' him, ain't ya? Shut the fuck up, woman. And as for you, you little fuckin' brat," he slurred whilst leaning down to Eggsy's level, who was now clutching his arm with winced eyes, "you're gonna fuck off, fuck off to some fag shelter or some homeless shit, and you're gonna leave me, my wife and my fuckin' child alone and never fuckin' bother comin' back."

He draw a leg and striked Eggsy's stomach roughly. It was fast, planned and effective, knocking the air out of Eggsy immediately. It left Eggsy coughing and hacking, gasping for breath that he couldn't reach. 

"And if you bother c'min' back," Dean punctuated the slurred words with a sharp slap across Eggsy's face, "I'll do a lot fuckin' worse," another slap to the face, "than just a little kick, got it?" another slap. 

Eggsy shook his head in defiance, trying to get out of Dean's hold. He grabbed Dean's arm and dug his sharp, stubby nails in as hard as he could. It was deep, harsh and sudden, but it was effective enough. Dean dropped his hold. 

"You fuckin' little bastard!" yelped Dean, throwing Eggsy to the floor, knocking his head on the coffee table situation in the middle of the room. The knock threw his head around and opened a split on his forehead. Eggsy groaned, holding his head as he laid on the floor in a small lump. 

"Eggsy, baby, are y-"

"Oh shut the fuck up, he's fuckin' fine, the little pussy!" Dean roared with laughter. Michelle, who was leaning next to Eggsy, wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him up with her little strength. Dean took him from her, grasping the collar of his jacket. He dragged the bleeding boy through the hallway, pursued by his pleading girlfriend, desperately yelling for Eggsy to go to 'that man' for help. 

As he was chucked out of the building, he distantly heard Dean's ramblings, his mother's pleads and some background static from his headache. 

Lying outside his door, spread out, face dripping with blood, Eggsy tried to bring all his thoughts together. 

Stumbling over to a nearby bench, Eggsy slumped down and groaned loudly. Bringing his shitty phone out of his pocket, he shot a short text over to Harry's number:

_didnt go well. sos_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this wasn't toooooo fucked up, next one will be better i promiseeeeee
> 
> I also wrote this throughout the day between revision n shit so i couldn't rlly beta it so pls ignore mistakes, i'll try to beta better if there's any 
> 
> see u soooonnnnnnn xoxoxoxoxo


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's go to mine and have a cup of tea, shall we?"  
> "Yeah, that sounds class, guv."
> 
> Chapter 3 - Home Sweet Home
> 
> TWP - Depictions of Violence, Non-Serious Injury With Brief Depictions of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you take anything away from this, its that i like tea a lot
> 
> also not beta'd so pls point out any mistakes xoxox thank uuuuuu 
> 
> school starts back up again tomorrow for a while, so updates will be weekly but of a higher quality :)
> 
> also this is 100% a filler update but its needed to flesh the plot and world out so pls accept it and the next update will have some proper hartwin promisee

_Stumbling over to a nearby bench, Eggsy slumped down and groaned loudly. Bringing his shitty phone out of his pocket, he shot a short text over to Harry's number:_

_didnt go well. sos_

 

The text came through to Harry whilst he was looking through some old cases, particularly those regarding family disputes regarding abuse and assault. The more he knew about his client's situation the better and if he wasn't going to take advantage of experience then this case was definitely going to flop. Anyway, it was now that the notification broke through the quiet music playing from a nearby speaker.

_didnt go well. sos_

"Oh, shit." Harry whispered, grabbing his phone and jumping out of the chair. 

_i'm on my way, Gary. are you injured, do you need medical help?_

He didn't wait for a response to get his jacket pulled on, and was already in the car when the reply finally pulled him from his adrenaline-induced haze of actions:

_not bad just a cut on head but it hurts like shitt_

Harry bit his lip, putting the phone in his pocket and speeding off his driveway. The leather of his steering wheel was slipping slightly under his sweaty hands as he navigated the main roads until he reached the smaller side roads that led to Eggsy's house. The roads were dark, damp with the rain that hit the ground and pelleted off of Harry's windows. It was light, a soft pattering against the metal frame of his car, and it was oddly calming despite the tense situation. Early evening was approaching quickly, and with that the bitter Autumn air. August was meant to be Summer, obviously, and with the children of his small neighbourhood running around, appreciating their few lasting weeks of freedom before school restarted, Harry was reminded of his own time out of school as a child, but that's besides the point. 

Turning into the street holding Eggsy's family's apartment, Harry spotted a mass lying on a nearby small bench. It was obviously Eggsy: his yellow jacket covering his face where he lied, his white trainers with the silly little wings seated on the other side of the bench. It was so strange for Harry, to see this strong man lying helpless on a bench, abandoned by his family, or at least the strongest of his family. It turned his gut. 

Harry climbed out of the car, keeping the door open with the keys in the ignition, lights hitting Eggsy's shaking form. 

"Gary? It's Harry." he called to no response. Walking closer to him, but aware not to get too close too soon, he called again:

"Gary, are you okay? Come on, let's get to mine, where it's warmer. It's getting cold and neither of us need to be in this weather."

A reaction was awarded for this; Eggsy nodded his head under the jacket. Harry chuckled quietly and continued to walk closer until he reached the bench and it's occupant. 

He laid a hand gently on Eggsy's shoulder and shook him softly, electing a soft groan from Eggsy. He chuckled again, louder, and slowly helped Eggsy into a sitting position. 

"That's quite the gash on your head, Gary. The blood's dry but I think we'd best get you checked out properly tomorrow. Come on, let's get you somewhere warm." he spoke, quiet, as he ran hesitant fingers over the cut. Eggsy nodded, silent, and allowed Harry to help him up to his shakey feet. 

They walked silently to the car, and Harry opened Eggsy's door for him.

"I feel like a proper lady, guv. Ta." he chuckled, electing a laugh out of Harry. Harry closed his door after him, walked over to his side and sat back down, closing the door. Keeping the car running seemed to be a good idea as the heated air ran over his rain-spattered shirt and warmed his goosebumps. 

Without turning to Eggsy, knowing he was already staring out of the window in an attempt to avoid convocation. Regardless, he knew there were things that needed to be said as he drove out of the council estate. 

"Well, Gary-"

"Eggsy. Call me Eggsy, mate. Everyone does." came the muttered comment from Eggsy, now facing the front windscreen and focusing on the small drops of rain forming.

"Right. Well, Eggsy, we should talk a little before we get there. Just discuss some stuff so we both know what's happening. Now, I know this all probably feels very fast and sudden, which it is, and I want you to know that if at any point you'd prefer to spend your nights at a hotel until you can find a house, I'll happily pay for a room. Just say it, don't try to sugarcoat it or ask permission first. Is that what you'd prefer?"

"I just kinda want a warm bed right now, mate." Eggsy shrugged. Harry nodded back, focusing on the road. 

"Alright, we'll go back to my house for a cup of tea and if you'd like I'll get the guest room ready. Matter of fact, we'd best save the important stuff until tomorrow, when we're both of clearer mind. I'll get you a doctor's appointment and I'll take you there. I think we're both tired and you're shaken up after whatever happened in their, which we can talk about with the rest of it all. Let's just have a cup of tea and relax." Harry chatted, glancing over to Eggsy, who nodded in agreement. 

They were both tired, afterall, and a cup of tea sounded delightful. 

"Alright, guv, I'll take you up on tha' offer." Eggsy smiled. Harry smiled back, soft and quite exhausted. 

It had happened so suddenly: one minute they were discussing where to go in their defense case, where to find witnesses and evidence, and the next he was driving a bruised Eggsy back home to have a cup of tea and stay the night. 

_How bloody British, even by my standards_ Harry thought, chuckling quietly to himself. Whatever happened next, it would be in the favour of Eggsy. In that moment one person needed the support of a home, whether for a night or a week or a year. 

_It'll be nice to have someone around for once._ Harry pondered, _It'll be different, at least._


	4. Chapter 4 - Ain't Gotta Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that your wife?"
> 
> "No, dear, that's my mother. See, that's me, around your age."
> 
> "Oh, what about 'er?"
> 
> "I do believe that's my mother again, Eggsy. No, I do apologise, she's the woman who taught me German for three years. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 - Ain't Gotta Ask
> 
> NTW - No Trigger Warning but a lot of Hartwin. I don't even think I swore lmao 
> 
> This isn't great but I'm getting back into the whole feel of things after some bad stuff in family life (nothing technically serious but enough to fuck me UP) so it'll improve from here. Might not update for a while due to end of year exams and GCSE prep for mocks but the summer is free season babey xoxo
> 
> not beta'd at all lmao sorry

_It'll be nice to have someone around for once. Harry pondered, It'll be different, at least._

The house was large and warm, like the comforter that sat on Eggsy's bed at home. Frames with beautifully painted butterflies sat alongside various family photos, but tiredness leaked into his eyes and Eggsy couldn't be arsed to look for more than a second or two, so identification would be useless. Pale, soft paint covered the walls and Eggsy could almost feel the mere pigmentation lulling him to sleep, dragging his eyes down and numbing his knees. 

"Eggsy, dear, you're shivering. Come in here and have some tea." Harry muttered, pity inching into his tone. He gestured to the room he was in, his hand coming to land in front of Eggsy. In his tired state, and without a single thought to the contrary, Eggsy took his hand with the ease of a rehearsed, scripted action in the whole scene that fell in the hallway. 

Harry decided not to comment on the surprising reflex and allowed his hand to mould around his younger counterparts'. Leading the way, he would stop every now and then to answer some of Eggsy's burning questions, mostly asking about his family.

"Is that your wife?"

"No, dear, that's my mother. See, that's me, around your age."

"Oh, what about 'er?"

"I do believe that's my mother again, Eggsy. No, I do apologise, she's the woman who taught me German for three years. "

The questions stopped soon after that, and apparently his answers were suitable for Eggsy, shown in the accepting and content hum he let out as they entered the living room. 

Harry drifted himself and Eggsy onto the large, modern sofa sat in front of the television. Two cups of boiling tea sat on the coffee table nearby. He helped Eggsy down, smiling as he rested his head on the arm rest and let out a satisfied and tired yawn.

"You lay down here, dear. I'll make the guest bed up."

"Ah, don't bother, Harry. I can sleep on 'ere." Eggsy argued. He had kicked his shoes off at the door, so allowed his feet to curl up under him on the black, fabric sofa.

Harry was sat next to him, legs crossed and tea sat in his hands. Eggsy shuffled, briefly sitting up. He laid his head on Harry's shoulder, legs curled across from him on the sofa. Harry chuckled, shaking his head softly and placing his tea back on the table. He reached behind the sofa, grabbed the blanket that sat there permanently for late nights spent binging Downton Abbey or Top Gear and draped it over Eggsy. Eggsy smiled numbly, shuffling under the warm fabric. 

Harry got ready to leave: to go back to that too big, too empty bed that sat looming in his bedroom. He was ready to lie in bed, try to stop thinking about the beautiful man lying on his sofa and lull off to the sound of a distant car alarm or police siren. He was ready to stare at the ceiling and wait until he was sent the next day's files for some defendant to excuse pulling an all-nighter and waste his life away, alone and weak. God, it'd been years since Damien, since another warm body laid next to him at night and told him to stop bloody stressing about work and to 'lie down, the bed's getting cold'. Damien would've killed him if he found out how angsty he'd been living his life since he died.

He was about halfway up from the sofa, and very deep in thoughts that'd laid vacant for months, when Eggsy grabbed his arm weakly. 

"Please, 'Arry, can you stay 'ere for a bit? Ain't never been any good sleepin' when I'm too alone." Eggsy admitted, eyes still weak and shiney with sleep. He didn't seem anxious, which Harry appreciated, and he wasn't about to make him by refusing.

He raised a soft, non-judgmental smile on his face and nodded, took another sip from his now cooling tea and sat back down, pulling the cover over his bottom half. 

"I'm going to lie down, dear, else my back will tense up for days, okay? If you need me to move, just tell me."

"'Course, 'Arry! It's your house. Ain't need to ask permission to lie down. Just don't kick me, cous I kick like a mule." Eggsy laughed, shaking his head and keeping his weary eyes closed. 

Harry considered the thought for a moment, less the mule part and more the fact that he did in fact own the house, but decided to just let it go, bringing his legs up onto the sofa and shifting Eggsy on top of him for a moment. 

"Oh, hey down there." Eggsy giggled. 

"Pleasure to meet you." Harry replied, beaming despite his tiredness. He shuffled again so Eggsy was lying closer to the edge of the sofa and they were basically spooning. 

"Is this… okay with you, Eggsy?"

"Absolutely bangin', mate." Eggsy mumbled, wiggling backwards and sighing as his head hit the warm fabric of the sofa.

"Doctor's tomorrow, dear. Get some good sleep." Harry muttered, arms resting in the gap between the men. Eggsy didn't reply.

The warmth in the room surrounded them, encased them. It was a so different to how Eggsy was used to: desperately wrapping himself in his duvet wearing some old, dirty t-shirt. He had given his proper duvet to Daisy months ago, but the comfort and knowledge that she was warm and comfortable, cuddled up in her own little bed, was enough to make the biting air weak around the edges. Daisy's bright face in the morning, rested and happy, was reward enough. 

But not tonight. Tonight he didn't need to know Daisy was lying in her bed, warm and safe. She was with family. She was safe. And, for the time being, so was Eggsy.

**Author's Note:**

> Lets hope I keep updating this ::))
> 
> By the way, I'm trying with the whole law terminology thing cous I'm extremely interested in it but I'm not that familiar with it ::/// so apologies if there's any mistakes or inconsistencies :)


End file.
